Conversations
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Different conversations we didn't see throughout the HP series between Dumbledore and Snape. Reviews will be REALLY appreciated.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice. It's basically conversations between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape throughout all of Harry's seven years at Hogwarts. Some conversations will cover events that really happened while others will encounter events that I make up since we don't know what happens after the Order of the Phoenix, I will have to make some events up obviously. Well, here goes nothing!  
**  
_Chapter 1: Plan_  
  
Setting: Dumbledore's office a day after Harry and Dumbledore's encounter in the hospital wing close to Sorcerer's Stone ending. The school year at Hogwarts is almost over.  
  
"Do you know why I brought you here Severus?" The long-bearded wizard asked Snape.  
  
"I have an idea of why. But I am not sure if it is correct." Professor Snape replied firmly.  
  
"As you know, Harry Potter has recently defeated Voldemort and rescued the Stone." Albus confirmed.  
  
"Yes, that I surely know. But I know that is not why brought me here headmaster." The Potions teacher assured his superior.  
  
"So you know my plan is going just as I thought it would go." Dumbledore spoke seriously.  
  
"I know, and I must congratulate you for..." Snape began but was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Except for one thing." Albus broke in.  
  
Severus was not sure if he got that. He looked at Dumbledore with a confused face. His look indicated that he needed an explanation. Dumbledore never made sense after all.  
  
"Harry asked me if I knew why Lord Voldemort tried to kill him." The headmaster answered.  
  
Snape opened his mouth slightly when he finally understood Dumbledore's rubbish. Moving across his superior wizard's office, Snape patted Fawkes on his head slightly. But the phoenix reacted violently and tried to bite Severus' index finger. Snape's instincts told him that the red-colored bird didn't like him so he kept his guard up, thus reacting quickly and removing his hand from reach when the phoenix snapped. Tilting his head to the side since Dumbledore was now to his left instead of in front of him when he was sitting; he waited for the headmaster to speak.  
  
"Now now Snape, it is not time to be petting animals. This is a serious moment. Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort way before the prophecy foretold, and he asked me about Voldemort's intentions to kill him. If I tell him, it might affect the course of our plan." Dumbledore began to sound utterly worried.  
  
"Two things headmaster," Snape said, his whole body now facing Dumbledore; "you mean your plan because I never suggested the plan. And second, you are underestimating Potter's intelligence. He will not serve as another pawn in your game of chess."  
  
Severus Snape's rude comment made Albus a bit startled. As soon as the greatest wizard in the world heard the Potions teacher's words, his eyes widened for a second.  
  
"Oh come on Severus, there is no reason to be so upset. I just made this "game of chess" as you call it, for Harry and the whole world's safety! I am not tricking anybody into following the plan! Everybody knows they must play their part in order to defeat Lord Voldemort!" The old wizard cried.  
  
"Oh really, so Potter knows about the plan? Huh? Does Potter know he's the main part in this secret war against the Dark Lord? Does Potter know why Voldemort tried to kill him? Huh? Does Potter know about the lost prophecy?" Snape interrogated, asking a bunch of questions at once.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked sad now. He looked at the floor of his own office and back and Snape.  
  
"No Severus, Harry Potter does not know all that is at stake here. But he does know Voldemort must be stopped. So he does his best to do so. He subconsciously knows he is the only one who can defeat this evil. And bring about peace to both the Muggle and wizardry world." Albus answered wisely like always.  
  
Snape remained quiet for a second analyzing the whole conversation. In the meanwhile, both teachers looked at each other fiercely. Right then, Fawkes burst into flames and died as ashes. As he was reborn from the ashes, Snape and his superior wizard continued to talk. But not for long, as Dumbledore had decided it was time for the conversation to end.  
  
"So Professor Snape, you are dismissed." The wizard ordered more than informed.  
  
"Very well..." The Potions teacher said as he left out the door.  
  
A loud slam on the door could be heard as the angered teacher left the office. Albus was also angered, but just slightly upset. He knew there would be days like this when he started this secret plan of his only the Order of the Phoenix knew about. 


End file.
